My Goddess life
by Naku-of-the-Knight
Summary: "Naruko...You are a goddess...you have the power to sing." "Power to sing?" "You have a voice of a thousand angels...your real name is Adonia..." SasuFemnaru
1. Prologue: Help from mortals

My Goddess Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...or Naruko...or the Greek gods...ENJOY THE STORY

Prologue:

"Aphrodite...no one must know of this..." Zeus said, softly. "Hera would stop at nothing to kill her."

"Zeus...I know," Aphrodite sighed as she rocked a cloud crib. "But i can not think of leaving her in the hands of...mortals..." She shudders, Zeus walks up to her and peers into the crib. Inside, was a tiny girl, Blond hair, blue eyes, well-build face and body (well for a baby), and 6 whiskers 3 on each cheek (Who does that remind you of?). Hanging from her neck was a metal that says 'Adonia'. "We must change her name, if she is to be among those mortals."

"I was thinking what about Naruko, it's a strong name if i say so myself." Aphrodite giggled, Zeus was all about proving himself, because he was the youngest of his family. (Hades and Poseidon)

"Very well...I must get poor Adonia or Naruko ready..." She looked into the crib and picked up Naruko (Adonia) with the finest velvet blanket that draped down to the floor. Naruko (Adonia) cooed and touched Aphrodite's cheek softly. "Oh, Adonia i will miss you..." She snuggled into Naruko's cheek.

"You must go quickly." Zeus warned.

"I will come back, tell no one." Aphrodite warned and with that she left.

~Earth~

Aphrodite walked the sleeping streets of Konoha. Then saw a man walking and she ran up to him. "Dear mortal, my daughter needs a place to stay in this small planet you call earth, please would you take care of her?"

"Lady, you are crazy." the man left.

"Ignorant mortal, I shall condemn you a curse and you will die slowly and painfully!" Aphrodite hissed, and she heard chuckling and turned around to a man his face masked, grey hair sticking to one side and face stuck in a book that has a big fat circle with and slash in it (Guess who?). "What do you want, mortal."

"You must be careful where you put your curse; I think that man has enough in his shoulders." The man walked up to Aphrodite and stared at her. "I'm Kakashi Hatake and you are?"

"Aphrodite, goddess of love, and this is Naruko my daughter." Aphrodite sighed. "I need help, Zeus and I had this child and Hera will kill us and Naruko if she knew. Would you, Kakashi Hatake of Earth, take her in?"

"I would love to take a challenge." Aphrodite smiled, and put Naruko in Kakashi's arms. "She's...She's beautiful." Kakashi said in awe.

"And very reckless. Take good care of her, Kakashi Hatake of Earth." With that Aphrodite left.

"Naruko Fox Hatake, that'll be your name."Naruko smiled and cooed. "That'll fit perfectly."

~End Chapter~

VampireNaruko: HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!!!!! CRITIZUM IZ NEEDED!!!


	2. Chapter 1: Life with Mortals

My Goddess Life

A/N: Sorry for the hold up…I got challenged with school…well here it is the CHAPTER 1! But since its SUMMER I have enough time! :))) Triple smilys for mez! ~:) - Harry Potter

Disclaimer: You know what I don't own...*sigh* and I asked for it too! Just for one day! But NOOOO! well enough of my ramblings go read!

~Flashback~

:Demon Talk:

13 years later

"NARUKO FOX HATAKE! If you don't get you little ass down here, I'll beat it down!" Naruko sqeauked knowing that the Copy cat ninja wasn't kidding. She had tried this out when she laughed and mocked him, he round-house kicked her, gladly she missed the ones with force and chakra put in them. Naruko adjusted her headband and bounded down stairs, to Kakashi tapping his foot impatiently. "Go get your ass to the Academy, before Iruka-chan yells at me."

"Hai! Ohayou dad..." Naruko muttered. Kakashi smirked, kissing her forehead and then putting on his mask.

"Ohayou Naru-chan." The sickly sweetness dripped as he hugged, and now Naruko was terrified. Then the horror came, Naruko sqeauked, fell on her ass while rubbing her ass. Kakashi had just slapped her ASS! O/O (A/N: This is the pervert inside of me...) "That's for making me wait so you can primp." Naruko scruntched up her nose.

"I do not primp." Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Suuurrreee...now go before I hit you with a kunai." (A/N: Whoa violent much...I guess he can't handle children) Naruko 'ep'ed at this and ran out. Kakashi had a smirk on his face. "Heh, I can't wait until she has a boyfriend." He eyed a sword, he held it and swung it a couple of times. "Yup, this will scare him."

Naruko's POV

Man, dad is violent. I scratched the back of my head, and I DO NOT primp, he's the one who has to use a lot of gel to get his hair like that, I have proof and thousands of gel under the sink of the bathroom sink. "HEY NARU-CHAN!" Naruko winced at the name. I turned to my best-friend, Kiba.

"Ohayou Kiba-kun." Kiba blushed, I rolled my eyes.

"What's new?"

"Violent dad, collapsing house, the same." Naruko shrugged. Kiba smirked and put an arm around me.

"Y'know you could live with me…" Kiba has this huge crush on me; I know this because his sister, Hana is my best friend, and loves to blackmail her brother especially if he puts crickets in her bed and so told me of his crush.

"Thanks for the offer but...no I'll take my chances with a deranged dad." I rolled my eyes, while getting out of his grip. I saw my other friend, who is a complete loner, Sasuke. I sighed knowing to get Sasuke out of his little black box, you got to address him. Also you can't call him 'Sasuke-kun' or 'Sasuke-koi' that is just out of the FRIGGIN' picture unless you have a death wish. "Hey why won't we talk to Sasuke? He needs human contact." I pointed to Sasuke. Kiba frowned, clearly doesn't like the idea.

"Sure, let's talk to the emo guy that clearly looks like he doesn't want to talk to anyone." Kiba grumbled.

"Come on Kiba-kun, he's my best friend, I knew him since I was 7 and my dad was still loving." I pouted. It obviously worked because he blushed and nodded.

"F-F-Fine." Kiba stammered. Wow, I never knew I had that effect on guys, I could use this to my advantage. I smiled, took his hand and ran to Sasuke.

"Ohayou Uchiha-san." I said formally. Sasuke lifted his head and smiled.

"Naruko, we have been friends since toddlers. Why can't you call me 'Sasuke-kun'?" I put my nose up like a snot-nosed kid would.

"You gotta earn it, Uchiha-san." I smirked as Sasuke groaned. Kiba smirked, obviously liking that I only called him that. Ready to watch Kiba's hopes and dreams being crushed? I'm about to do it right now. "You too, Inuzuka-san." Kiba made a whining noise.

"Hey Naruko, is it okay if I call you Hatake-san until you earn the right to be Naruko-chan, for the second time?" Sasuke smirked. I glared at him.

"I worked hard for that title." I pouted. Sasuke stood up and nodded.

"I can remember all that. You tried really hard." He patted my head and leaned to my ear. "Okay fine, Naruko-chan." Sasuke left me with a blushing face and a growling Kiba.

"Ano, Kiba-kun, let's go to class..." Kiba nodded, but wasn't very happy.

Sasuke's POV

Holy mother of CRAPP! What did I just do? Do I have a death wish? I can't be having feelings for her! I'm an avenger! I have to kill Itachi first, he might hurt her. Also her dad, Kakashi is very violent, or so I have been told because he was kinda nice to me. I sat down, and closed my eyes. I remember when we first met.

~FLASHBACKY~

Author's POV (A/N: you know you love me also listen to One Time by Justin Bieber while reading this flash back, it's just a suggestion, it builds the moment, I'm almost crying)

7 year old Sasuke was curled in a ball at the docks. "Okay daddy! Bye, good luck on your mission!" Sasuke looked to the side and saw a 7 year old blond hair, blue eyed girl smiling to a masked man. The masked man patted her head and then left. He glared at the scene. The girl walked up and sat down next to him. "Hi, I'm Hatake Naruko, what's your name?"

"Hn." Chibi Sasuke wanted to laugh at her twitching eye.

"I like to be talked to. Not 'hn'ed, got it?" She snarled, Sasuke was a little scared but didn't show it.

"Uchiha Sasuke." She smiled. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you sitting here with me?"

"Cuz you looked lonely...and I decided lonely people should stay together...so they won't be lonely."

"You're not lonely, you have a dad." She rolled her eyes.

"Just because I have a dad, doesn't mean I'm not lonely, Uchiha-san." She sighed. "I barely have friends...my age..." Sasuke watched her face, she really looked sad. Sasuke did something that was completely OOC. He hugged her. Feeling uncomfortable at this point, he blushed and pulled away.

"Sorry." Sasuke mumbled, Naruko giggled and hugged him.

"Don't worry, I needed that." She said, tighting her grip. "Thank you, Uchiha-san." Sasuke cracked a small smile and hugged back.

"No, thank you Hatake-san."

~End~

Sasuke cracked a small smile, remembering that day. He had his first friend after the Uchiha Massacre.

Naruko's POV

I sat down next to Sasuke and Hinata sat next to me. "Ohayou Naruko-chan."

"Ohayou Hinata-chan!" Hinata giggled. (A/N: HINATA SHOULD NOT STUTTER! IT'S ANNOYING)

"How are you?" I explained this morning, she laughed. "Wow, your dad is getting impatient."

"You better believe it."

"Okay all of you are ninjas and blah blah blah..." I blocked out the whole speech until my name was called. "Team 7, Hatake Naruko, Haruno Sakura," Sakura groaned from the other side of the room. "and Uchiha Sasuke." She jumped up and yelled a "YEAH!" I just snuck a smile to Sasuke, who returned it. "and your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." I smirked, I was going to be absolute hell to my dad for this morning.

3 yrs later (A/N: Jk jk) 3 hours later

"WHERE IS HE?" Sakura screeched, inturrupting my sleep, Sasuke winced at the volume. I groaned and wiped my eyes.

"He's late..." I said. "He's always late." Sasuke nodded.

"Well it's no picnic staying here, right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said. I laughed at Sasuke's twitching eye.

:I wish I could get out here and bite her head off:

_Calm down Kyuu-kun, she's just a fan girl_

:That's no excuse! She needs to know Sasuke is yours:

I blushed, _He's not mine Fuzzbutt!_

:Of course you deny it:

_Shut up! _Kyuubi grunted and turned the other way to sleep. I pouted. Then Dad popped out of nowhere.

"Yo!"

"You're late dad." I sighed.

"You have high expectections don't you?"

"Go Google it." (A/N: Vocaloid song: .com/watch?v=AjbTHFJf6FE, I love this song!) He sweatdropped.

"Thanks, very specific."

?'s POV

"Is that her?" My partner said. I nodded.

"The Goddess of Song, Adonia." I looked to the black-haired boy. "And the God of Death. They are easy targets and we'll meet them soon."

VampireNaruko: Ooooo CLIFFFY! Who is the mysterious man and his partner?

Naruto: I'm not in here!

VampireNaruko: Be patient, you'll be there soon

Naruto: When?

VampireNaruko: Go Google it.

Naruto: (sweatdrop) Thanks, very specific.

VampireNaruko: I'll see you in the next chappys readers!


	3. Chapter 2: The World is Mine

My Goddess Life

Vampire Naruko: *smiles* This is going to be very long! :D Full of love and some music!

Naruto: I'm still not in it *Vampire Naruko shakes Naruto*

Vampire Naruko: Shut up, Naruto-kun! Well I'm using a different format, instead of centered because it was harder to read. :D Also when one line gets messed up I can seem to put it back.

Naruto: *whimpers* You are so mean *Vampire Naruko hugs him*

Vampire Naruko: I don't own nothing in this story... So ENJOY! :D While I buy Naruto bowls and bowls of ramen.

Naruto: YEAH!

Chapter uh...2 I think: (Naruto: Fail!)

Naruko's POV

"Let's introduce ourselves." Dad eye-smiled.

"Why don't you start sensei?" Sakura said. _Heh, I swear she's so brain-dead. _

:I totally agree: (Kyuubi)

"Well I'm Kakashi Hatake, my likes are none of your business...also my dislikes, dreams and hobbies are none of your business." I sweatdropped. My dad could possibly be brain-dead too. "Uh...blondie you next." I twitched at the name, and huffed.

"Well...**Pervert**..." Dad twitched at my name for him, I knew I was going to get it when I get home and Sasuke stifled a snicker. "My name's Naruko Hatake, I like ramen, hanging out with friends, reading and writing. I dislike a certain someone right now." Dad twitched again. "My hobbies are training and writing and my dream is to help my dad stop being a pervert and be Hokage one day." (A/N: Random! .?u=http%3A%2F%.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DYjqbzzd2q_0&h=df835jjEPbk9nOaRGDW5C4ww2zg)

"Thank you Naru-chan." _Oh it is on, Dad. _I scruntched up my nose. "Pinky."

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like ***looks at Sasuke, giggles*** I dislike Naruko." I roll my eyes. "My dream is ***looks at Sasuke, giggles***"

:Did she forget hobbies?: (Kyuubi)

_Yup._

"Okay Sasuke,"

"Apparently you remember his name." I snorted.

"Shut up Naruko." Dad said sweetly. "Or we'll have another rerun of this morning." I blushed, covering my eyes from him with my bangs. "Sasuke."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I like my friends, training and so on, I dislike many things. My hobbies are hanging with friends and studying. My dream is to kill a certain someone." I could feel a muderous aura around him.

_Damn_.

:Yeah: (Kyuubi)

"Okay, since we introduced ourselves. Tomorrow we get to test your little skills as genin." _Joy. _"So here's the scroll let's see you later!" Then Dad 'poof'ed away into the sunset.

"Well that wasted time." I groaned, and Sasuke smirked.

"Well at least he didn't show the baby pictures."

"That's true. That was unforgivable." I said.

-Flashback-

"This is when Naruko was 2, isn't she adorable in her pink frilly dress!" Kakashi said turned the page of the album to a picture of a 2 year old in a dress and pointed to it. 10 year olds Kiba, Sasuke, and Shikamaru turned to the 10 year old girl twitching madly then turned to the picture. They smirked to eachother.

"Yeah, she looks adorable what happened?" Sasuke started.

"Yeah, where did that cute little softy went?" Kiba teased, walking to Naruko and poking her in the stomach.

"Oi, Naruko are you going to go back to the cute pink frilly dresses?" Shikamaru smirked. A huge muderous intent circled around the whole room.

"Dad. I'm. Going. To. Kill. You." Kakashi laughed.

-End-

I shuddered. "Worst day of my life." Sasuke laughed.

"I'll walk you home." I smiled.

"Okay, could you stay for a litte? I think dad is going to kill me for those 2 outbursts. You wanna come Sak-" I turned to the direction of Sakura, but she left. "Well that was rude."

"Don't mind her, come on."

Sasuke's POV

-Hatake Residence-

"Dad! I'm home! Sasuke's here too!" Naruko yelled, behind me. I laughed, we got into the view of the living room, Kakashi was sitting in the middle of the room reading a black notebook. "Dad, what are you reading?" She asked.

"Your journal aka Stupid Diary." I snickered a little, Naruko glared at me.

"Give it back."

"No." Naruko twitched.

"Give. It. Back."

"December 25, Dear Stupid Diary, Kyuubi's in heat today and I humped..." Naruko jumped on Kakashi, grabbing the Journal and running into her room. I decided to follow her. When I got there she was in the closet putting the d-I mean journal in a pillow case and saw a keyboard. I walked to it and looked at the piece of music.

"The World is Mine."

"Hm? Oh hey." Naruko smiled. "Sorry I ran off, that old pervert could be a prick and a pain in the ass sometimes."

"You sing?"

"Sometimes."

"Can I hear?"

"If you don't laugh."

"Deal." She played a tune.

_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Sou-yu atsukai KOKORO-ete  
Yone_

Sono-ichi  
Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto  
Sono-ni  
Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?  
Sono-san  
Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto  
Wakatta ra migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-site!

Betsuni wagamama nante itte nain-dakara  
Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte

Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Kiga-tsuite ne e ne e  
Mataseru nante rongai yo  
Watashi wo dare-dato omotte runo?  
Mou! nan-daka amai-mono ga tabetai!  
Ima suguni yo?

Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh!

Ketten? KAWAII no machigai desho  
Monku wa yurushi-masen no  
Anone? watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? chottoo...  
A, soreto ne? shiroi Ouma-san kimatte-ru desho?  
Mukae ni kite  
Wakatta-ra kashi-zuite tewo totte "OHIME-SAMA"tte

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara  
Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?

Sekai de watashi dakeno OUJI-SAMA  
Kiga tsuite hora hora  
Otete ga aite masu  
Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA  
Mou, dousite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku  
Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa...

Ichigo no notta Shortcake  
Kodawari tamago no torokeru pudding  
Minna, minna gaman shimasu  
Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de  
Watashi datte yareba-dekiru mon  
Atode koukai suru wayo

_Touzen desu! datte watashi wa_  
_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA_  
_Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?_  
_Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna eh?_  
_"HIKARERU abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku kimi_  
_... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo_ (.com/watch?v=RdXgoIjS7UM&feature=related)

"Wow." Naruko blushed.

"I know I suck."

"No you sing good. That song is very vain." She pouted.

"Shut up. I was bored."

"And very vain." I smirked.

"Shut up."

"Oi Naruko-chan, Dinner's ready!" Naruko turned to me.

"Wanna join us?" I shook my head.

"I have to go home, I'll see you later." I smirked. "Hope you don't hump anything." Her face turned red and she glared at me.

"GET OUT!" She threw a pillow a my face, pushed me out of the room then she pushed me down the stairs and I took her with me. We laughed as we tumbled down the stairs at our idiocy.

Naruko's POV

I fell down the stairs with Sasuke, laughing. It was very stupid and unmature. Once we hit the floor to the first floor, we were sitting laughing our asses off of what just happened. "You okay?" I said wiping a tear from laughing so hard.

"Yeah." He rubbed his head, laughing a little. The laughing died down. "Naruko?"

"Hm?"

"I-I have to say something..."

"Yes." I pressed on.

"I..." He leaned in. "I...really..." Noses touching. Lips parting. "I l-"

"Oi! I said dinner is ready!" Dad said waving a spatula in his hand, wearing a _**PINK**_ apron. I pulled away quickly, blushing a bit. "What were you guys doing?" A awkward aura set into the room.

"Well, I have to go, Bye Kakashi, bye Naruko-chan!" Sasuke said, blushing madly, and quickly running out the door.

"What's his problem." I played the dumb card and shrugged.

"Now let's eat our dinner, _Mom_." Dad blushed.

"Shut up, I'm wearing this because I look sexy in it!" I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, whatever."

Vampire Naruko: *sticks out tonuge* I know what Sasuke was about to say, do you? Anyway next chapter you'll see our favorite characters fight Kakashi. *smiles* I'll also put the fighting scene with Zabuza. Also *sigh* Naruto is going to make a pretty sexy apperance.

Naruto: *party music in the background* YES, BELIEVE IT!

Vampire Naruko: The song is sung by Hatsune Miku from Vocaloids and it is not mine! :)

Naruto: I'M GOING TO BE IN IT! UH-HUH! YEAH-HUH!

Vampire Naruko: *sigh* Please review! :D I love getting those things. And don't bring flames! :O I hate those!


	4. Chapter 3: The Notice

My Goddess Life

Naruto: VampireNaruko is sick today due to the lack of reviews. So I will catch you up, Sasuke almost said- *shoe hits head* Owchie...

VampireNaruko: (in bed, coughing) Don't tell them...it remains a secret until he actually says it! God, I'm worse then Hayate Gekkō!

Naruto: *rubs head, muttering* Maybe Anko.

VampireNaruko: *glares* Just. Do. The. Disclaimer.

Naruto: *sighs* VampireNaruko does not own Naruto, I'm property of Mashashi Kisimoto.

VampireNaruko: *mutters* Who is ruining Naruto slowly.

Naruto: *glares* Just. Because. They. Said. My. Mom. Was. *shoe hits head, rubs red cheek* Owwww...it hurt more than the second time.

VampireNaruko: Don't. Ruin. The. Manga. For. This. Niceeee. People.

Naruto: GO TO THE DAMN STORY! I'M FINALLY IN IT! BELIEVE IT!

VampireNaruko: Could I HIRE Sasuke or Itachi! Or maybe Kakashi please! Naruto's giving me a headache! *Naruto glares*

Chapter 3: (Pretty sure it's that...)

Naruko's POV

I despise cats now. All because the cat of the wife of the daimyo of the Land of Fire. I now have new scraches on my cheeks, I'm filing a death note to that cat. That cat shouldn't breed, it should die...slowlyyy...and the Third has the nerve to say this. "I have other missions, weeding the garden, baby-sit Hiroshi's kids, and harvest the p-"

"Goddamnit! Can't we get better missions!" I covered my mouth. 'Kami-sama, what have I done?'

:Just blurted out what you wanted: (Kyuubi)

'Fuzzbutt, you did something didn't you?' I glared inwardly.

:Heh, kit, you need to know, I'm slowly taking you over. Heh, I can't wait until you turn into a hanyou:

'Wait a hanyou? YOU SAID NOTHING ABOUT BEING A HANYOU BEFORE!'

:I forgot:

'Kyuubi, when I get in that cage, I swear You. Will. Die.' Kyuubi laughed.

"Naruko, are you listening?" The Third snapped me out of my trance.

"Hai!" I barked hoping I sounded like I listened.

"So Kakashi, will you accept taking a C ranked mission?" I looked to my dad, and silently put up Fox Pleading Eyes no Justu, I called them. He seemed uncomfortable, shifting to side to side, thinking.

Kakashi's POV

Damnit, Naruko put those eyes, Words could not explain how adorable those eyes are. "Y-Y-Yeah, sure I think they could handle it." Naruko smirked. Damn her and her adorable puppy eyes.

Naruko's POV

"It will be a protection mission, you will be guarding Tazuna, the master bridge builder." The Third pointed to the door. "Come in." A man with grey hair and obviously drunk came in.

"Huh, a bunch of kids...you really believe I should trust all of you with my life? Espically you blondie." I glared at him, I wish he wasn't a client, I would have gone Kyuubi on his stupid ass.

~Later On~

?'s POV

I took a sip of water, feeling it run down my thoart. My partner eyed me suspisously. "What?" I said nearly snarling.

"Nothing, just...wondering how are you taking it seeing your younger sibling." He said. "You know Naruto, you could tell her." I laughed.

"What's the fun in that Hiro?" Hiro huffed and removed the remaining red strands out of his crimson eyes. We watched as Naruko left. "Heh, Goddess of Song or not, she's still my sister."

Naruko's POV

This Tazuna guy is giving me a earful. Talking about not trusting blonds. Sasuke watched me like a hawk so I wouldn't kill the man, seeing that a killing intent was getting stronger. "Don't worry, Naruko is trustworty." Dad sweatdropped. Probably felt the killing intent. I smiled at him. "Plus I'm a Jounin, I'll protect you." I sweatdropped. 'Good gawd, dad. You say one good thing then ruin it...argghhh...'

:I think I'm male:

'What the fuck, that was fucking random, Fuzzbutt.'

:...Yeah I know...you rubbed off on me, you random human:

'Shut up' The killing intent tripled. Kyuubi laughed. I felt a disturbance in the force...(A/N: Lol jk). I felt something weird. I noticed a weird puddle...it didn't rain at all this week. I was miffed. I puffed out my cheeks in frustration causing Tazuna to look at me suspiciously. If it didn't rain in a week then...I turned around and threw a kunai at the man to the left of my dad. Who happened to attack while I was still in la-la land. He groaned as the kunai jabbed itself in his arm borderlining his heart. _Damnit..._I shireked in my head as the man turned to look at me, his dark eyes settling my fate. The other one killed my dad. I stared at the man who had death written all over his eyes the more he stared at me. Sasuke was fighting the other one. I glared at the man, he grabbed his kunai and lunged for me.

Sakura's POV (A/N: *gags* I have to do it)

I was guarding Tazuna and watched Sasuke. I was drooling I think. I turned my gaze to my rival, the one who had Sasuke wrapped around her little pinky. Naruko. I looked at her, I saw red was building into her eyes, swirling with the blue as she fought. It turned into a lovely shade of purple. I couldn't help but stare until of course I saw the ninja Sasuke was fighting came toward Tazuna. I grabbed my kunai and got in front of him. Sasuke got in front of me. Naruko punched the guy unconcious. Damn...is it hot in here or Naruko has a huge killing intent?

Naruko's POV

I punched the guy that was going to hurt Sasuke. Then I kneed the other man where it hurts. But needed something. I needed something deeply. Blood. I wanted blood in my hands to taste the sickening spicy crismon that runs in our veins. I was breathing heavily. My breath short. Sasuke hugged me from behind. His blood intoxicating. Gawd, to feel it running down my throat. What the fuck am I turning into a vampire.

:No kit...*whimpers* you're in heat:

'FUUUCCCCKKKKKKKKK!'

VampireNaruko: Sorry it was short. Well...I hired Sasuke, Itachi and Kakashi and kept Naruto so...if you wanna see the chaos of my life...tune in to the next chapter...I promise to write more! :D


	5. Chapter 4: Groping Idiot

My Goddess Life

Kakashi: *eye-smiles* Welcome to MGL! *Itachi, Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto clap*

Sasuke: Naku couldn't be here today! She had to do volunteer work! TT-TT *Door slams open, revealing VampireNaruko in a Sailor Moon outfit.*

Itachi: *sweatdrop* Or maybe not.

VampireNaruko: Who. Put. Sleeping. Pills. In. My. Chocolate. Milk? *Sasuke, Itachi and Kakashi pointed to a cowering Naruto* Okay new question. Who. Put. The. Sailor. Moon. Outfit? *Everyone points to Sasuke, blushing madly* You. Will. Die. *grabs sword and runs after Sasuke*

Naruto: Yeah! I'm free! *does carmelldasen*

Itachi: Hn. VampireNaruko does not own Naruto and just hired us for the time being. *VampireNaruko stops and drools over Itachi*

VampireNaruko: I lovez it when you talkz like in the olden times... *drools*

Itachi: Anything for you, Na-ku... *VampireNaruko has hearts in her eyes*

Sasuke: *twitch, twitch twitch* She's mine, Itachi! *They start yelling*

Kakashi: *sweatdrop* Things never change.

Naruto: *sweatdrop* Even in real life.

VampireNaruko: *punches air* To the story! *Kakashi cocks his head to see underwear, VampireNaruko pulls on skirt* ERO-SENSEI!

Chapter 4: The Groping Idiot

Naruko's POV

Sasuke kept on holding me as if I was going to fade away. "Sasuke..."

"Yeah."

"Let go. Please..." Dad came over as Sasuke pulled away.

"Naru, are you okay?" Sasuke asked. My breathing hitched more, breathing more heavily.

'You didn't tell me before, subside it until after this mission?'

:*moans* Sure gaki: I felt desire in me seem to fade, I composed myself and smiled at my worried teammates.

"I'm fine! Okey-dokey let's get this show on the road!" I said, everyone seemed to be buying it except for Sasuke. Damnit why does he have to be observant?

Naruto's POV

Okay so that was fucking hilarious. I felt like dancing and singing. Naruko's basic instinct is coming out, soon she'll have fox ears...and a tail and claws on her hands. But it has to all start with heat. A desire of blood, per se, her mate's blood. I smiled. I remembered when I mated with Myuki, my wife. But you have to be inside *wink wink* of them to bite them or it'll be just painful. Hiro huffed. "What?" I asked, generally interested what my brother-in-law wanted to say.

"I haven't found my mate,yet...this is fucking stupid, your sister found hers..." I laughed.

Zabuza's POV (A/N: Oh yeah bring in the sexy demon #2! Cuz #1 is Kyuubi, Naruto: *twitch* Demon incest)

I watched as Kakashi, the famous copy cat nin, walked with his team. I licked my lips, the blond girl was in heat...mmm...that's good cuz she'll be vulnerable to any male. Espically us demons or her mate. Which I concluded was the black-haired raven. Hm...my advantage. Haku smiled. "Are we going to fight?"

"No, you aren't I am."

"Hm?"

"That girl, is in heat, vulnerable to any man...espically demons or mates." I explained.

"Sooooo..."

"I'm going to kidnap her and well...mate with her..." I smirked behind my bandages. "Killing the bridge builder will be just a perk in this, and **Gatō will be pleased..." **

"Hm alright. Put the bunny."

"Say his name..." I growled.

"What?"

"Say his name."

"Fine, put Mr. Fuzzypants down!" Haku growled, I eye-smiled and dropped Mr. Fuzzypants on the floor of the tree. Yes, Mr. Fuzzypants because he is fucking epic.

Sakura's POV (A/N: AGAIN! Itachi: Naku you have to equal this crap out... A/N: Alright...)

I heard a rustle in the bushes, so in order to save Sasuke-kun and make him notice me. I sqeauked and threw a kunai.

Naruko's POV

I sigh, Sakura snapped. "Bunny much?" I growled.

"What?"

"Nothing...its a bunny, Sakura..." I pointed to the scared bunny.

"Ah! I'm sorry Mr. Bunny!" She ran to it and hugged it. I twitched. _Seriously?_

:Kit...I can't hold the desire too looonnng *moan*:

"Then masturbate." I growled then covered my mouth, blushing. "Did I say that outloud?" Sasuke snickered, Dad eye-smiled, Sakura was glaring holes at my head and Tazuna was nodding. "Shit..." I growled under my breath. I heard a whooshing sound and the sword was met by another sword. "Huh?"

"Hello Naruto, Kakashi, Hiro..." A masked man came from the shadows. Dad glared at the masked man. Then two figures went in front of me.

"What the hell are you doing here, Naruto?" Dad asked. The blond figure laughed.

"Nice to see you too, sensei."

"Ah...students and teacher meet again to protect little Fox Demon."

"Shut it Zabuza." the red-haired figure, I think, his name was Hiro. Zabuza chuckled.

"I can't she's just too desirable..." I gulped. _Shit does everyone want to fuck me now?_

_:You're screwed: _

_I'm going to pretend I never heard that._

_:Love you too: _

_VampireNaruko: MY computer is being an ass. So I'll do the fight when my computer is not an ass to this story...JA NE Sorry Readers..._


	6. Important Author's Note Sadness

Important Author Note: I'm sorry guys I just don't have the insperation of this story...I have no ideas whatso ever so I'm putting this story on hold...until I get my insperation...I hope I didn't ruin people's day...I might rewrite this story...Ja ne

-a very sad VampireNaruko


End file.
